1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steam cooking device that jets steam into a heating chamber to cook an article-to-be-heated.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional steam cooking device is disclosed in Patent Document 1. This conventional steam cooking device uses superheated steam as a heating medium, and an article-to-be-heated is placed on a tray disposed in a heating chamber. It is also provided with a blower fan for circulating gas inside the heating chamber. A sectional view of a conventional structure of a blower fan for steam cooking devices is shown in the sectional view of FIG. 6. As shown in FIG. 6, a blower fan 100 is provided with a motor 101 and an impeller 102. The impeller 102 is disposed inside a partition wall 110 that isolates gas present in the heating chamber from the outside. The motor 101 is disposed outside the partition wall 110. In the partition wall 110, a through hole 110a is formed, into which a packing 103 is fitted. In the packing 103, an insertion hole 103a is formed, into which a rotation shaft 101a of the motor 101 is inserted.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2005-351510